moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Cherry - Wanna play?
Cherry - Wanna play? oder auch nur in der Kurzfassung als Cherrie bekannt, ist ein US-amerikanischer, erotischer Film von Stephen Elliott aus dem Jahr 2012. Handlung Die achtzehnjährige Angelina (Ashley Hinshaw) die ihren High-Schoolabschluss noch nicht mal beendet hat, arbeitet in der Wäscherei, um ihre kaputte Familie zu versorgen. Diese besteht aus ihrer kleinen Schwester, der alkoholsüchtigen Mutter und dem gewaltbereiten Vater, der genervt von der Arbeit immer nach Hause kommt. Bobby (Jonny Weston), der Freund von Angelina, überzeugt sie bei dem Fotografen Vaughn (Ernest Waddell) aufzutauchen. Dieser bietet ihm für 500 Dollar an, die Fotos von ihr ins Netz zu stellen. Sie willigt ein, doch die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Bobby wird zerstört, da sie sich auch halbnackt vor den Kameras posiert. Zusammen mit ihrem ehemaligen Schulfreund Andrew (Dev Patel), der auch familiäre Probleme hat, flieht sie mit ihm nach San Francisco, wo die beiden bei einem Freund unterkommen. Während Andrew in einem Bücherladen arbeitet, findet Angelina ihren Job in einem Nachtclub, wo sie den Antwalt und drogensüchtigen Francis (James Franco) kennen lernt. Von einer Kollegin wird ihr geraten Pornodarstellerin zu werden, um mehr Geld zu verdienen. Angelina nimmt das Angebot an und lernt Margaret (Heather Graham) kennen, eine Regisseurin der Firma und bekommt den Namen Cherry. Zunächst fängt sie mit einfachen Masturbationsszenen an, später auch Filme mit Lesbensex. In der Zeit verliebt sich Margaret in Cherry, was die Beziehung zwischen Margaret und ihrer Partnerin Jillian (Diane Farr) ins Schwanken gerät, jene sie nicht zuletzt verlässt. Auch zwischen Angelina und Francis bricht die Liebesbeziehung, da er ihre Arbeit als "krank" beschreibt, da sie auch in die Sparte "Sexpornos mit Jungs" eingestiegen ist. Kurzzeitig kommt Angelinas Mutter (Lili Taylor) und Jojo (Maya Raines), die Schwester von Angelina zu Besuch. Die Mutter bittet sie um finanzielle Unterstützung wegen Magenproblemen von ihrer Schwester, da eine Operation die Klinik ohne Krankenkasse nicht unterstützen würde. Bei einem Gespräch zwischen Angelina und Jojo erwährt sie, dass dies eine Lüge sei. Jojo möchte ebenfalls wie ihre große Schwester bald von zu Hause weglaufen. Nach einem Autounfall von Francis und Angelina wird sie nur leicht verletzt und die Beziehung wird endgültig beendet. Da sie früher nach Hause kommt, sieht sie Andrew, der sich gerade mit einem Video von ihr selbstbefriedigt. Sie verlässt die Wohnung und kommt bei Margaret unter. Dort beginnt sie eine Beziehung mit ihr. Monate später sitzt Angelina selbst auf dem Regisseurstuhl und filmt. Cast & Charaktere *Angelina: Ashley Hinshaw *Francis: James Franco *Andrew: Dev Patel *Margaret: Heather Graham *Phyllis: Lili Taylor *Jojo: Maya Raines *Jillian: Diane Farr *Vaughn: Ernest Waddell Produktion Der Film basiert auf zahlreichen Lebensgeschichten von Lorelei Lee, wie sie es in einem Intervie preisgab, die von dem Regisseur Stephen Elliott im Drehbuch niedergeschrieben wurde. Elliott selbst bestätigte, enge Kontakte zur Pornoindustrie zu haben und Lee ließt den Film am San Francisco Armory drehen, im Unternehmen von der pornografischen Website Kink.com. Auf der Berlinale 2012 wurde der Film gezeigt sowie auf den Stockholm und San Francisco International Film Festivals, während der Film am 21. September 2012 offiziell in den deutschen Kinos den Start machte. Der Titel variierte zwischen Cherry, About Cherry und Cherry - Wanna play?. Insgesamt machte der Film nur einen Gewinn von 3.003 US-Dollar. Wie viel Budget gegeben wurde, ist unbekannt. Der Film wurde überwiegend kritisiert und erhielt auf Rotten Tomatoes nur 10 Prozent. New York Daily News beschrieben den Film als "Everything here is done badly." und auch Roger Ebert aus Chicago Sun-Times empfand die schnell wechselnden Beziehungen als zu oberflächlich ("None of the romantic liaisons convey any conviction (...)"), sodass der Film dadurch an Wärme verlieren würde. Ebenfalls, so beschreibt es die Kritik der New York Times, würde das Licht der Pornoindustrien nur in ein helles Licht geworfen, anstatt hinter die Kulissen zu sehen ("The fatal flaw of this well-acted movie, whose creators (the director Stephen Elliott and his screenwriting collaborator, Lorelei Lee) are sex industry veterans, is its refusal to examine Angelina’s occupation from outside the bubble."). Soundtrack zum Film Der Soundtrack zum Film Cherry - Wanna play? wurde von Jeff Russo zusammengestellt. Die meisten Lieder stammen jedoch von unterschiedlichen Interpreten (Quelle). #San Francisco - Jill Sobule #Please Turn - Little Dragon #Change, no Change - Takka Takka #Aimless - Dntel #Arabesque no. 1 - Claude Debussy #Beautiful Machine - Alna Simone #Come on Shake - Chris Classic #Giddyup - Craig Wedren #If heaven knows - Eric Kufs #Mazurka op. 68/2 in a major - Jim Long #Nocturne no. 2 in e flat major -''Jim Long'' #Reverie - Jim Long #Romantic abyss - Jeff Russo #Rumpous radio theme - K. Flay #Second mind - Alper Cakir #Straight edge - Alina Simone #Suite bergamasque: passepied - Jim Long #Up all night - Lindsay Marcus & Craig Wedren #What about us - Third Side Music Inc. Trailer full|center|350 px Kategorie:Erotik Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Homosexualität im Film